Little Bruce
by Lee Marty
Summary: Ever since a car crash that left Bruce with no control over his bladder he has been aware of a side of him that needed to be taken care of, but he has not told anyone in fear of rejection. But after Hulking-Out and falling into his head space, Tony finds out. In this Bruce's real age is 28 but he ages down to about 1 1/2-2 years old.
1. Findings

Little Bruce

Chapter One: Findings

When Bruce was a 18 he was in an extremely bad car crash. He was lucky he did not die and made a full recovery. Well, almost full recovery. After the crush he had little to no control over his bladder. Bruce's aunt said that he would have to start wearing diapers no matter how embarrassing it was.

Ever since then he was aware of a part of him that needed to be taken to be taken care of. More so than someone with his condition.

When he looked up support sites for incontinence he also found sites for the ABDL community. That's when he became fully aware of his little side.

Only one person knew about it and his little side used it to abuse him. He has been too afraid to tell anyone since then. So his little side went unfulfilled.

Until the day the one and only Tony Stark came into his room while he was napping.

Most of the time after a Hulk-Out it was easy for him to go into his little head space, but this time he had no choice in the matter. After Thor left Bruce's room from carrying him up there he woke up.

All Little Bruce could think about was how much he ached and how much he wanted his dark brown teddy, Rio and Chewy, his pacifier. He rolled over to his side and whimpered when he felt how wet he was .

Bruce grunted as he sat up and slowly went under his bed to get Rio and Chewy. He was breathing heavy by the time he climbed back into bed. He fell back asleep with Chewy in his mouth and holding Rio tight to his chest.

A long time ago Tony learned to always trust his gut, and right now it was telling him to go check on Bruce. He did not know why. It had been a brutal battle. After coming back from being Hulk Bruce could not keep his eye open for more than a few moments. He felt sorry for the younger man. For some unknown reason he always felt protective of the youngest on the team. Steve doesn't count, he always said to someone who tried to remind him of the super solider when he called Bruce the youngest, he was over 90 years old. Just in a 26 year old body.

After about two hours of trying to work and ignore feeling, he finally gave in a went up to Bruce's room. It would not be the first time he checked on Bruce after a Hulk-Out. For a bit it became something of an obsession, so he tried to stop. It worked, until now.

When he walked into Bruce's room he expected to see the young man to be curled up on his side in a fetal like position. With his comforter covering half of his body, and he was, but he also had a dark brown bear clenched to his chest. The bear had a baby blue beanie,scarf, and a silky sapphire blue heart. That was only the beginning. He had a green pacifier in between his lips and he was sucking on it in his sleep.

Okay, this is... odd. That was the only way he knew how to describe it. His brain was on overdrive trying to come up with an explanation. The only thing that Tony could think of is the ABDL community, but he had never heard of a little that was without a mommy or daddy. At least he hoped he did not have one because that would mean that one of the team was his mommy or daddy and they were doing a terrible job. He use to have a little and he would never leave them alone when he was little.

Bruce started whimpering in his sleep twisting, as if trying to get away from something, and he sucked on his pacifier, hard.

Tony stepped closer to the baby and said,"Brucie,c'mon baby, wake up," Bruce whimpered again and his eyes snapped open. Tony saw all of the pain, fear, tears, and littleness that he needed to see. "Hey, Bruce. No need for tears. It was only a nightmare," Tony tried to sooth, but Bruce just continued crying and jumped out of his bed and into a corner with Chewy and Rio.

"D-don't hu't me," he whimpered out past his pacifier. "I- I be good boy" he sobbed

Tony got as close to Bruce that he could without frightening Bruce. "You are a good boy Bruce. I'm never gonna hurt you,"

Bruce's chest heaved and a sob caught in his throat, and shook his head.

Tony moved to hug the boy but his knee made contact with a wet spot on the ground. He knew what it was immediately. Bruce had soaked through his diaper do to the nightmare. Tony leaded in and hugged the boy close, not caring about Bruce's pee soaked clothing. He just needed the baby calm so he could change him, if he was okay with that, and back into bed.

"Everything's okay, Brucie Bear, it's Tony, and Tony'll never hurt you," he said in a calm and soothing voice running his hand through his hair.

"T-Tony," Bruce said sniffling and sucking on Chewy fast, trying to sooth himself. "I-I'm s-sorry." Bruce hiccups and squirmed closer to Tony. He could not help it. Tony' s arms were so comforting and strong. He started dozing with his face baried in his chest so that he could hear the older man's heart beat.

Bruce felt a small pat on his butt. "C'mon, Brucie, lets get you all cleaned up, into a fresh diaper, and to bed. It's way too late for baby boys to by awake," he heard Tony whisper in his ear.

"Tay," Bruce said, voice muffled by Chewy and tiredness.

When Bruce made no move to stand up Tony chuckled, picked him up and rested him on his hip. Bruce was surprisingly light. Tony knew that Bruce was skinny. He was 5 foot 7 and only felt like he weighed 100 pounds.

When Bruce was lifted up he sighed contenly and rested his head on Tony' s shoulder, still holding on to Rio and sucking on Chewy.

When they got to Bruce's bathroom Tony set him on top of the sink top. He then proceed to strip the kid down to his diaper.

Tony looked up at Bruce. His hair was messy, eyes were glassy and red and swollen from all the crying. He looked like a baby waiting to have his diaper changed. Still Tony needed to ask, "are you okay with this, Bruce."

"Yeah," Bruce whispered, wanting this to be done so he could cuddle some more.

Tony made fast work of getting Bruce clean and in a fresh diaper. Bruce should have been embarrassed about having his diaper changed by his friend, but he was too far into his head space to care.

Once again Bruce was settled on Tony' s hip. Tony made his way back into the bathroom. "We should get you into some PJs." Tony said and Bruce nodded, shyly.

Tony went to Bruce's closet, "got jammies in dere," Bruce side pointing to the last drawer. Tony nodded and pulled out the first thing he saw. Footie pajamas with monkeys and Tony could not help but smile.

"These are adorable, Brucie Bear," Tony said.

"Nonkeys," Bruce said with a smile of his own.

Tony unbuttoned his shirt and slipped on the pajamas.

When Tony got off the bed to take off his shoes off Bruce panicked and asked, "wawe you goin'," with a pout.

"I'm not going anywhere," Tony reassured, gently, running his hand through Bruce's hair, and he nodded.

Tony got into bed next to Bruce.

"Cuddles?" Bruce asked shyly.

"Sure, buddy," Tony said opening up his arms. Bruce smiled and crawled over to Tony and put his head on the older man's chest next to the reactor. Normally this would a cause for concern but it felt natural to Tony.

With in a few minutes Bruce was fast a sleep. Clenching Tony' s shirt, Rio trapped in between the two bodies, and Chewy in his mouth. Tony was not too far behind the little boy.


	2. New Dada

Chapter 2: New Dada

The second Bruce woke up he knew he was in trouble. He was curled into another body, Tony his mind supplied, with Chewy in his mouth, Rio still stuck in between them, and he was wet.

"Hey, Brucie Bear, did you sleep good?" Tony asked as he brought his hand up to run through Bruce's hair.

"Y-yeah, Tony," Bruce took Chewy out of his mouth.

"Are you big now?" Tony asked and Bruce nodded and sat up. "Then we need to talk," seeing the worried look on Bruce's face he smiled and said, "I mean if I'm going to take care of you I'm going to need to know a little bit more about this."

Hopeful tears welled up in his eyes. "Y-you wanna take care of me," Bruce said "b-but this isn't normal," Bruce lowered his head. "I'mma freak," he whispered looking at Chewy and Rio and picking at his pajamas.

"Bruce," Tony said gently grabbing Bruce's chin gently, and lifting his head. "You are not a freak, baby. I had someone like you before. It's not that rare."

Tears ran down his face, "I don't wanna be a burden," Bruce cried.

"Brucie Bear, you'll never be a burden to me," Tony said pulling the younger man into a tight hug. Bruce squirmed slightly but made no move to get up. He was a little nerves because he knew that once he let Tony in there was no way he was letting him go, but this is all he has ever wanted. To be loved and cared for.

"I'm sorry," Bruce said, feeling his mental age go down. Just like it was easy for him to go into his headspace after a Hulk-Out it was just as easy after emerging from it. He was resisting it for a while but after being wrapped in Tony's arms he could not any more.

"Nothing to be sorry for, sweetie." They stayed like that for a while then Tony said, "how about I cook us a good breakfast,"

"You can cook?" Bruce asked with his eyebrows raised in shock.

"Don't you look all surprised there, young man. I'm an excellent cook," Tony said with a playful smile.

"Otay," Bruce said with an unbelieving look on his face.

"But first let's get you changed," Tony said as he noticed Bruce's awkward diaper bulge.

Bruce just nodded as he was lifted up on the man's hip.

"Wait!" Bruce shouted. "Chewy y Rio!" He exclaimed, with an accent, pointing at the bear and the pacifier.

God, Bruce was going to kill Tony with cuteness overload!

"I'll get them, Brucie Bear," Tony chuckled. He put Chewy in Bruce mouth and handed him Rio.

"T'anksh, ToneTone," he said contentedly sucking on his pacifier and holding Rio.

Tony made quick time of changing Bruce.

"Hungry, ToneTone," Bruce complained with a pout.

"I'll start breakfast. You want to help me?" Bruce nodded.

Soon the pair had pancakes and fruit breakfast laid out in front of them. Bruce felt too little to feed himself, but he also did not want to burden to Tony, which was odd because he let the man change his diaper twice now, and Tony said that he would never be a burden.

Tony must have noticed that his baby was not eating because he said, "what wrong, buddy, don't you like it?"

"Yeah, I like it," Bruce responded lowering his head in embarrassment.

"Then why aren't you eating?" Bruce shrugged. Then it became clear to Tony why he was not eating, he wanted to be feed but not use to having someone taking care of him so he did not want to ask. "Do you want me to feed you, Brucie?"

"Y-yeah, p'ease," Bruce begged.

It felt good to be feed, Bruce decided, as he finished his plate of food.

"Look at that!" Tony exclaimed jokingly, "I think we got more on your face then we did your mouth." Bruce giggled. "Okay, lets get you cleaned up, Brucie Bear, then we can do whatever you want." Tony lifted the boy once again.

"Vale," Bruce said nodding his head.

"What?" Tony asked, having no idea what Bruce said.

"Otay," Bruce translated.

Tony took a wet wash cloth to Bruce's face as he pouted. "Such a pouty boy." Tony teased playfully. "What do you wanna do?"

"Watch a movie," he said.

"What movie?"

"Umm," Bruce considered the question while being lead back into the living room. "Lion King," Bruce answered as Tony handed him Rio and Chewy.

"Sounds like a good idea," the movie was already starting by time they sat down to watch it. A few minutes later Tony felt a wight on his lap. He looked down and wasn't surprised to find Bruce's head on his lap with Chewy in his mouth and Rio held to his chest. He ran his fingers through Bruce's hair. Before Simda could make it to the Out Lands Bruce was asleep on his lap, so he lifted the boy up princesses style and carried him to his room.

When he laid Bruce down the baby stirred and whined, worried that his ToneTone was going to leave him.

"Its alright, Brucie Bear," Tony said running his hand through Bruce's hair. "I'm going to be right here when you wake up."

"Vale, Dada," Bruce said falling asleep.

Tony smiled and hoped that Bruce would continue calling him Dada when he got up.


	3. Nightmare

Little Bruce

Chapter 3: Nightmare

Bruce whimpered in his sleep. His father's fists were making contact with his body after the four year old wet the bed. He was yelling at Bruce with pure rage, telling him he needed to grow up.

"Yo no soy un bebé," Bruce whimpered in his sleep. Tony, hearing Bruce's whimper, ran into the room. Only to find his baby without Chewy in his mouth, and once again twisting and turning as if he was trying to get away from something, crying, and saying thing in Spanish he could not understand.

"No padre! Pare por favor! Ayuda Dada, Dada!" All he understood form that was that Bruce was calling him.

"Brucie Bear, c'mon, Brucie Bear it's just a nightmare. It's okay, Dada' s here, baby," Tony said shaking the boy's shoulder and running his fingers through his hair.

"Dada, Dada! Ayuda, por favor," Bruce whimpered.

"Bruce, I don't understand you," Tony whispered. He could not blame Bruce for speaking Spanish when he was scared because it was his frist language, but it was still frustrating to not be able to understand him when he needed to the most.

Tony shook the boy a little harder and he finally woke up. His eyes snapped open as his body sprung forward.

He looked around wildly before he saw his Dada, "Dada!" Bruce cried jumping into Tony's arm and sodding his heart out while speaking a weird combination of English and Spanish, and clinching to the front of Tony's shirt like if he did not Tony would disappear.

"Shh, Brucie Bear," Tony whispered calmly in his ear. "Everything's fine. You're okay, you're okay," Tony counted saying soothing things in Bruce's ear.

In his upset Bruce unknowingly emptied his bladder. Unfortunately his diaper was already full and he leaked through. He did not notice until he felt the warm pee on the side of his legs. This only made him cry more hysterically. He was mad at himself for acting like a dumb baby. In his mind the Hulk was silent, as he always was when he was little, but his father's voice was enough to make up for that.

"Let it out Brucie Bear, it's okay," Bruce heard his Dada say.

Just me and Dada. He thought. Just Dada. Dada will never hurt me. Dada good. With those thoughts in his mind he calmed down.

Bruce was just sniffling when Tony found Chewy right next to the pillow. "Hey, Brucie Bear do you want Chewy?" Tony asked expecting the answer to de yes but what he got completely shocked him.

Bruce shock his head and said, "no," forcefully.

"Why not? You love Chewy," Tony said, confused. If this had anything to do with the nightmare he had to put a stop to this right now.

"I'm not a baby!" Bruce yelled, glaring at nothing and kicking his legs out.

"No need to yell Bruce," Tony scolded gently.

"I'm not a baby," Bruce said in his normal tone of voice, but the sentence sounded so weird coming out of Bruce, who was a baby in this headspace. It was like the words were shouted at him over and over again until he was forced to believe them.

"There's nothing wrong with being a baby," Tony tried to reassure the little.

"Yes there is!" Bruce exclaimed.

Tony knew that what he was just about to say was cruel and mean, but he needed Bruce to know that it was okay to be himself. "Then I suppose that you don't need diapers, or Rio, or Dada."

The last one struck a chord with Bruce as he whined, kicked out his legs, and said, "No Dada don't leave, please. I-I be good boy. Dada, por favor," a few more tears made there way down his face as he clinched to the front of his Dada's shirt tighter than ever before, scared that Dada was going to leave him to be cold, wet, hungry, and lonely forever.

"You are a good boy, Brucie Bear," Tony said feeling extremely guilty for having to say that, "you are such a good baby boy Bruce," Bruce started to shack his head but Tony held it firmly against his chest as his ran his hand through the messy curls. "There nothing wrong with being a baby, Bruce. It's okay for you to like pacifiers and diapers and stuffed animals and need someone to take care of you. Brucie Bear it's completely fine."

"Really?" Bruce asked in disbelief.

"Yes, baby, really," Tony reassured.

After a few seconds of silence Bruce remembered the fact that he socked through his diaper and on to the bed.

"Dada, I wet the bed," Bruce admitted with a blush.

"What?" Tony said checking the bed, and surely enough the bed had a large pee stain on the sheets. "Oh, Brucie."

"I'm sorry Dada," Bruce apologized, still afraid that Tony was going to leave him.

"Nothing to be sorry for, baby, accidents happen," Tony reassured his boy. He lifted him up onto his hip and carried him to the bathroom, but not before getting him somthing new to wear.

When Tony opened up the diaper he noticed irritated red blotches on Bruce's groin area and butt. The poor baby had a diaper rash. Fortunately Bruce had cream under the sick along with the diapers. Tony cleaned Bruce up with a baby wipe causing him to whine at the irritation. Tony held up Chewy and this time Bruce took it without complaint , along with Rio. Tony continued to clean Bruce while trying to make it as painless as possible, but that did not stop a few whimperes making there way past Bruce's lips. By the time Tony was done a few tears made it down his face from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby," Tony said wrapping Bruce in a tight hug. He did not want any more tears from his boy

"Hurts, Dada," Bruce whimpered sucking on Chewy as fast as he could, making little slurping noises that gave Tony an idea.

"I know, Brucie Bear, how about some lunch to make you feel better," Tony suggested. Bruce nodded.

The rest of the day went by fast with cuddles and coloring. Now Tony was in bed, that had new sheets and a comforter on, with Bruce curled up on his side ,with his head on his chest next to the reactor so that he could hear it, fast asleep. Tony would not have it any other way. Little did the both of them know that some one else would be joining them very soon.


	4. Hurt Bruce

Chapter 4: Hurt Bruce

About two weeks after Tony found out about Bruce's little side and two weeks before Christmas Bruce was once again little and providing good entertainment as he ran around the living room singing "Santa Claus Llegó a la Ciudad", even though the English version of "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" with playing on the T.V.

"Él está haciendo una lista

y revisarla dos veces

Él va a saber quién es malo o bueno

Santa Claus viene a la ciudad"

Bruce sang at the top of his lungs. Tony could still understand vary little of Spanish. He was trying to learn, but after the first two days of Bruce being little the two of them were swamped giving him no time to learn much aside from the very basics, and what Bruce said in his nightmare. Tony was still unsettled about what was said. It made Tony want to protect Bruce from the things that hurt his and made him cry even more then he did when he had first meet him.

Thankfully ever since then he only cried two other times, one from when they got a small break from there two weeks (then 10 days) of craziness and showed up at his door with tears in his eyes and a need to be little, and the second was from earlier that night when Bruce got into the cookie batter and Tony put him in time- out, neither time was as hysterical as the first two, thankfully.

In the background Bruce continued to sing while Tony got the now baked cookies, that Bruce got into earlier, out of the oven. The cookie batter thing was the only time Tony has had to punish Bruce, aside from the verbal warnings he would get every so often, how he deserved such a good baby he has no idea.

"Cookies finished, Dada?" Bruce asked as Tony walked in to the living room.

"Ten more minutes, Brucie Bear," Bruce pouted at the answer, but was soon engaged in whatever Santa was doing in the Christmas Special. Tony could not help but smile. Bruce now sat on the three setter with a blankie with purple little monkeys on it and a onesie that had a cartoon Iron Man head on it that said "Daddy's Little Supper Hero" on it, both that Tony got for him and with Rio help tightly to his chest. Chewy was somewhere and Bruce will probably pull it out of nowhere right before bed time.

Ten minutes later the cookies where cooled down and the Christmas Special was over. "Cokies, cookies," Bruce smiled and Tony thought that he was going to regret giving the baby the cookies because he seemed to already be on a slight sugar high, but seeing the smile on his face make all the worry go away. God, Bruce was making him soft, and maybe that was not a bad thing.

Bruce ate 3 cookies before Tony told him to stop or he would get sick. Bruce complied with a pout.

At 9 o'clock Bruce and Tony were playing with cars that Bruce already had before Tony, "Boom!" Bruce exclaimed as he banged his purple car into Tony' s red one, "Brucie' s car got yours Dada!" He giggled.

"Well, I think it's time for Dada to get Brucie," Tony said with a smirk.

"No, no, Dada," Bruce said waving his arms out in front of him and shaking his head with his eyes wide in mock fear. Tony could tell because he was giggling. "No ticka monsta," but Tony was already up a going towards Bruce slowly. Giving Bruce plenty of time to get up and run.

Tony chased after his baby. Bruce ran into what Bruce has proclaimed his room and tried to dive under the bed, but Tony got him first. He grabbed him, pulling him close and he started to tickle him. Bruce let out a high pitched laugh, and squirmed in an attempt to get away. Tony lifted Bruce up and through him on the bed, and Tony climbed in after him.

"No, no," Bruce said bring his hands to protect his tummy," no more ticka Dada, no more," but Tony ignored him and tickled his ribs, stomach, and neck. Bruce kicked his legs out, "unca, Dada, unca!" He exclaimed as tears of laughter ran down his face. Tony gave Bruce's ribs one more good tickle before planting a kiss on his forehead and rolling off of him.

Bruce continued to laugh for a few moments before he curled up next to Tony. "Love you Dada," Bruce said, closing his eyes to go to sleep.

"Love you too, Brucie Bear," he said softly, running his fingers through his hair, "What a second Bruce, I've gotta change your diaper."

"No Dada, sleepy," Bruce said barying his face in his Dada' s chest.

"I know, but you still got that diaper rash a little dit. If I don't change you, you'll get worse, and it's almost cleared. You don't wanna hurt any more do you?" Tony tried to convince the stubborn boy. "Not to say, you haven't had your bottle yet,"

"Baba?" Bruce asked lifting his head slightly.

"Yeah, but first I have to change you," Tony said lifting the boy up and into the bathroom.

"Tay," Bruce said tiredness in his voice.

When Tony opened the diaper he saw that the rash was almost gone completely. It probably would be if Bruce did not have to wear them all of the time. He cleaned the boy, applied the cream, and put another diaper on.

Tony ounce again lifted the baby and put him on his hip. He made the warm bottle in record time. They went back into Bruce's room and sat down in the large rocking chair.

He gave Bruce his bottle of milk and he curled into Tony like a real baby. This was probably Tony' s favorite part of the AgePlay, even through they have only done it a few times. Bruce completely relied on Tony as Tony held the bottle, Bruce was cuddled on his lap, and Bruce looked at him with so much trust that Tony thought his heart might exploded from all the love he had for his Brucie Bear.

Bruce got about two thirds through the bottle before he started to nod off. Tony took the bottle out of his mouth and replaced it with Chewy. It turned out that the little pacifier was "hiding" behind a picture of Tony and Bruce.

He put Bruce on the bed, gave him Rio, and covered him with his monkey blankie. He climbed in beside Bruce as Bruce reached up to grab onto his Dada. Tony did consider getting an adult sized crib for Bruce, but they liked to cuddle too much and Bruce showed no interest in one when he asked about it.

"Buenas noches, Dada," Bruce said sucking on Chewy and snuggled closer to Tony.

Tony understood that one, "good night, Brucie Bear," Burce fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. "Love you, baby."

Bruce muttered something in his sleep as Tony fell asleep as well.

The next morning Steve invited Tony and Bruce to breakfast. Tony was going to decline but Bruce, big, said that he must be bored seeing as Clint and Natasha were on a mission, and Thor was on Asgard. Tony ended up giving up to the youngest members of the team and going to breakfast.

When breakfast was about to be served Steve got the good idea to through a cupcake to the back of Bruce's head, but before he could the younger man yelled, "Steve don't you even think about it!"

"How'd you know?" The super soldier ask putting down the cupcake.

"Magic, bitch," Bruce said as he picked up the cupcake and started to eat it.

"Pull a rabbit out of your asshole," Steve muttered under his breath.

Tony had to stop himself from scolding Bruce for cussing and eating right before breakfast. He was big right now and he could cuss and eat whenever he wanted.

In the middle of breakfast somehow the topic of immigration came up.

"I'm from Colombia, you know," Bruce said right after Steve said something slightly offensive about Latinos.

"Y-You are," Steve said, mortified.

"You didn't know that," Tony said, smiling as he took a bit out of the eggs Steve made.

"No," Steve said blushing, "sorry."

"It's fine, just read more about your team," he said standing up to put his plate in the sink and pat Steve on top of the head, ruining his hair.

Right before Bruce and Tony were just about to leave to the labs the Avengers got a call to Assemble.

Fights are never easy, Tony thought as he hit one of the Doom Bots, but it was 50 percent harder without half of the team.

Hulk roared in what seemed to be frustration. The monster seemed to be staying closer to Tony than normal. Maybe it was Tony 's imagination.

What was not Tony' s imagination, however, was a giant beam of light going toward the Hulk. The light shot Hulk Out of the sky mid jump and turned beast back into man. Tony reacted immediately flying as fast as he could toward the falling man and caught him.

"Bruce, Brucie," his said ounce they got on the ground, "Bubby open your eyes."

As soon as the sentence left Tony' s mouth something else hit Bruce in the neck that Tony could not see before it hit him. "Son of a bitch," he whispered tacking the large needle out of Bruce's neck. Hulk suppressant , Tony knew that it would not harm Bruce. Just make him sleepy, but the fact anyone tried to harm Bruce made Tony' s blood boil.

Bruce whimpered as his eyes opened and looked at Tony, "Ugh, Dada, n- no feel good. Want home," Bruce whined, feeling like he was going puke. He wanted to go home so he could have Chewy, Rio, cover up with his monkey blankie, and cuddle with Dada.

"I know Brucie Bear," Tony said, not expecting Bruce to be little, but knowing that he needed it, especially If it was in public. "It's going to de okay, baby."

"Iron Man, what's going on? Is Bruce hurt? Where are you?" Steve asked the questions in concern.

"Yeah, yeah, he's fine. I just need to get him home," Tony said trying to think about how to pass Bruce's littleness off as something that Steve would see as normal.

"You are not going anywhere," a man with a distinguishable voice and white mustache said. It was General Ross standing above them.

Tony imminently stood up and over Bruce.

"Dada?" Bruce whimpered, afraid that Tony was going to leave him with the bad man.

Shit, there was no way that Ross did not hear that.

"Stand down, Stark," Ross demanded. "This is none of your concern."

"None of my concern," Tony practically growled out. "You come to our fight, try to kidnap my friend, and you say that it's none of my concern,"

"You are preventing us form collecting military property," Ross said, starting to look a little mad.

All Tony could see was red, "He is no one's property!"

"Dada," Bruce said, scared that the mean man was going to hurt his Dada for yelling at him.

"Bruce be quiet!" Tony shouted at Bruce. Bruce's lower lip started shaking. Dada has never yelled at him. He wanted to say that he was sorry, but Dada had told him to be quiet, so he covered his mouth with his hand. Trying not to whimper.

"No one's property, huh," Ross said with a smirk. "You like yelling at children, Stark,"

"You like hurting them," Tony said trying to ignore his baby's shaking and the guilt bubbling up in him. First, he needed to get Bruce safe then apologize.

By this time Steve was over to were the arguing was taking place, and Tony felt a little overwhelmed.

"Stand down, General!" Steve shouted in his best Caption America voice causing Bruce to shake harder. "Take your men out of here, Dr. Banner and the Hulk are protectorates of SHIELD. We will not hesitate to take action if you try to take Dr. Banner."

At that moment SHIELD Agents showed up with there biggest weapons.

By this time Burce was sobbing in pain and fear, shaking like a leaf do the fear and the cold, he had peed himself at some time, and just wanted his Dada to hold him. All the while he was trying to be a quiet.

So many things happened at ounce. One some one shot at Iron Man from behind and fell forward. "Dada," Bruce whimpered softly. Then someone tried to pick him up, and Bruce flapped out. Yelling at the man to let him go, and begging his Dada to help him, but unfortunately Tony was stuck in his suit that JARVIS was rebooting. Lastly SHIELD started firing at the army.

Luckily, for Bruce, Steve was able to tackle the man that had Bruce just as Bruce had bitten him as hard has he could, drawing blood.

Steve walked over to Bruce after he made sure that the other man was unconscious. He was curled up on one side, half nude, whimpering and crying like a little kicked puppy, "hey, Bruce." Steve was not use to seeing Bruce like this. He was normally tough as nails, but sweet as a saint.

Steve touched Bruce's arm. "No!" Bruce shouted in fear, "no hurt."

"I- I'm not going to hurt you, Bruce," Steve tried to reassure Bruce. Fortunately the fighting had ended, with Ross surrendering, so that Bruce could her him.

"No!" Bruce shouted at Steve. "No, I want my Dada!" He sobbed. "I want my Dada," he whimpered. He just needed his Dada, why couldn't anyone understand that?

Before Steve could say anything else Tony raised like a zombie from the ground, come over to Bruce and hugged the boy to his lap. "Dada, Dada," Bruce said over and over again with his thumb in his mouth, but wanting Chewy.

"I'm here, Brucie Bear," Tony said, not caring who could hear him. If they did not like it they could get over it. "Dada' s right here,"

"W-want mi casa," Bruce said.

"We'll go home, Brucie," Tony promised. Although he did not know how he was going to do that with everyone around.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Steve above him with a sympathetic look on his face. "Go," he said, "I'll deal with Fury."

Tony gave him a thankful look and flew to the Avengers Tower knowing that the Super Soilder would have questions once he got home, but not caring because he also knew that he had to take care of the crying and shaking little bundle in his arms.


	5. Never Alone

Chapter 5: Never Alone

Bruce's cries did not stop when they reached the tower. He refused to let Tony go. Luckily for them the suit could come off without Bruce needing to let go.

"Come on Brucie Bear. Let's get you cleaned up," Tony said as he walked into the large guest bathroom.

"No Dada," Bruce said with tears still coming from his eyes, like a never ending fossett, "cuddles," he begged. He just wanted Dada to hold him.

"I have to get you clean first, Brucie," Tony replied as calmly to the stubborn boy as he could, his nerves were still shot from the encounter with Ross.

"N- no Dada, por favor," Bruce sobbed. He did not want to be clean; he wanted his Dada.

"Brucie Bear listen," Tony said firmly. He looked down to see the baby's matted hair, "are you listening?"

Bruce simply nodded, tears lessening.

"Okay, I've got to get you clean," Bruce started to shake his head but Tony held it against his chest. "Listen," Tony reminded the boy firmly. "Now, you can either let me clean you and we can snuggle after, or I'm going to put you to bed and you will go night-night without Dada." Tony gave the boy his choices.

"Dada," Bruce whimpered knowing he was not going to win this battle. He pouted saying, "clean."

"Thank you, Brucie," Tony said.

Not letting go of the boy, Tony turned the bathtub on. As that was filling Tony laid Bruce down on the floor, causing him to whine quietly, and took off the ripped rags that use to be called pants. When he did Tony saw that the rash that was almost gone was now back full force. Making his diaper area red with irritation and painful looking. Tony gave a synthetic hiss.

"In ya go," Tony said as he lifted Bruce up into the bath.

Bruce whined as the warm water made contact with his burning flesh. "Owie, Dada," he complained, getting as close to Tony as possible. A small sod left him.

"I know, Baby," Tony said kissing his cheek. "Everything's okay."

Bruce nodded wanting so badly to believe his Dada.

Tony began at what he knew would be the worst part to do, the hair. Not because it was that messy, but because Bruce hated having his face and hair wet.

"Lean your head back, Brucie Bear," Tony said as Bruce whimpered but complied, one hand still had his Dada's shirt.

He put his hand on Bruce's forehead as if his hand was a visor, and pored water over his head. This made Bruce let out a high pitched whine in displeasure. "Dada," he whimpered.

"It's okay, I'm almost done," Tony said in a soothing voice.

He lathered some tear free baby shampoo/body wash ,that he got in the two weeks of craziness he had also gotten diapers and cream. He pored some more water over Bruce's hair to rinse it.

"Sit up, Brucie Bear," Tony told Bruce.

Tony ran his fingers through Bruce's hair, making his hair slick back and making most of his curls disappear, aside from the one's on the very base of his neck.

"D-done, Dada?" Bruce stammered.

"With the hair," Tony replied.

Bruce remained silent as tears still streamed down his face. Tony was concerned that the tears had not stopped. He knew about Bruce's past with Ross. The old man had tortured Bruce so horribly that it could send Big Bruce into tears, but he never knew that his fear was so bad that it would leave him crying even after he was safe; at home.

Tony began to speak about everything and nothing as he pored the wash on a soft wash rag and cleaned his baby. Tony thought that his voice would calm down the boy. He talked about anything that he think of, from movies to the Avengers to his fourth grade science project. It seemed to be working as Bruce's breathing evened out and the tears slowing.

By the time Tony was done Bruce looked exhausted and was sucking on his thumb. His eyes were begging for cuddles.

"C'mon little guy," Tony said. "Let's get you out of here and all comfy in pajamas and the Monkey Blankie."

Bruce nodded, not complaining when he was laid down on a towel.

The rash looked better, Tony observed as he put a diaper on the baby. He lifted he up on his hip and paused for a moment to just hug Bruce. Bruce loved the idea, resting his head on his Dada' s shoulder and snuggled as close as he could get, and wrapping his still shaking arms around Tony's neck.

Tony moved after about two minutes, and walked slowly to Bruce's room and to the closet. He pulled out blue, fuzzy footie pajamas with green and purple little cartoon dinosaurs all over it.

He laid Bruce down on the floor and quickly dressed him in the pajamas, before the baby could start crying any harder again.

He then gave Bruce a bottle with a meal replacement in it, knowing that he would not be able to handle anything more. Bruce finished it in record time, still wanting more cuddles.

Tony lifted Bruce on his hip. He gathered what he needed ( Chewy, Rio, and the Monkey Blankie), and finally they were able to lay on Bruce's bed.

Bruce was laid on top of Tony, in the fetal position, and his head right over his heart so he could hear it. He had Chewy in his mouth and Bruce was sucking on him, Bruce was cuddling Rio to his chest, and the Monkey Blankie over him keeping him comfortably warm.

He should have been able to fall asleep right away, but he was wide awake, despite feeling exhaustion and aches deep in his bones. He was too cold, even though he had Monkey Blankie over him. He tummy hurt although he had just eaten. But most of all, he was scared, despite cuddling with his Dada and having everything he loved. He still felt like he was with the mean man, even worse with the mean man after he got him while he was running. He started shaking again, memories of just four years ago playing in his head.

Tony noticed that Bruce was shaking and his breath was getting labored. "Hay, Brucie Bear. Wants wrong?"

At the sound of his Dada' s gentle voice a sob left Bruce. His Dada was always gentle with him, even if Bruce did not believe that he deserved it. His Dada would say that he deserved everything in the world. He wanted to believe that, and maybe he was starting to.

"I-I scared Dada," Bruce sobbed clenching to his Dada' s shirt and burying his face in his shoulder.

"Of what, Baby?"

"O-o-f-f-of t-the mean man," Bruce whimpered. "H- he hurt me."

"I know," Tony said, feeling tears in his own eyes.

"D-don't w-wanna go back, Dada," Bruce sobbed. "D-don't make me go back. Can't. I-I can't. Dada!"

"Brucie Bear, I'll never make you go back there. Never," Tony promised. "You are safe right here, Brucie. I'll never let him get you, never."

Tony continued to say the same things, hoping that Bruce would believe him. Tony had seen Bruce upset, even hysterical, before but never so hysterical that he could not calm him down. Tony felt completely helpless to do anything to help his baby. That made him feel lower than dirt. But he should not be focusing on himself, he thought, he needed to be focused on his baby. Wouldn't the press have a field day with that thought?

After a half hour of Bruce crying he exhausted himself even more than he was before. He whimpered. He did not feel good at all. His eyes were bloodshot and sore, his ribs hurt even more do to his sobbing, he had a bad headache, and his face felt wet and gross.

He wiped his eyes and noise with his sleeve. His Dada did not scold him knowing that Bruce had been through enough for one day.

Bruce absent mindedly started to suck, but noticed that Chewy was missing. He whined, high pitched and long.

"What's wrong, Brucie," his asked sounding exhausted and concerned.

"C-Chewy missin'," Bruce whimpered, sucking his thumb but wanting Chewy even more.

Tony felt the side of the bed and picked up the runaway pacifier. He held it up to Bruce's mouth and Bruce happily took it.

"Thank you, Dada," Bruce said closing his eyes. Feeling like he could fall asleep.

"Your Welcome, Brucie Bear," Tony replied.

"Love you, Dada."

"Love you too."

"No leave, Dada?" Bruce asked opening one eye and snuggling even closer to Tony.

"Never, Baby," Tony reassured kissing his baby's drying hair.

Tony would never leave him alone, ever.


	6. Unca Steve

Chapter 6: Unca' S'eve

"Sir?" JARVIS said for the fifth time. He was trying to wake up Tony without waking up Bruce. It was a chore.

Tony mumbled somthing in his sleep holding Bruce closer to him.

"Sir," JARVIS said slightly louder this time.

Tony finally woke up and stretched as much as he could with Bruce still on top of him. "What JARVIS," Tony said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "I'm a little busy cuddling right now," Tony said, slight sarcasm leaking into his tone, but there was a truth to his words.

"Caption Rogers is asking for entry," JARVIS replied.

Tony rubbed the bridge of his noise. He has been expecting to have to talk to Steve, but that does not mean that he was looking forward to it.

"Let him in and tell him to wait for a minute while I get Bruce settled down," Tony told JARVIS.

Tony tried to get up without disturbing Bruce, but it did not work.

Bruce woke up to see Dada sitting on the bed, his back to Bruce. "Dada?" Bruce asked and Tony turned to Bruce. "Wewe you goin'? You pwomise no weave," Bruce pouted.

"I know, but listen Brucie Bear, I have to go talk to someone, Baby. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" Tony said while running his fingers through his hair and patting his back, knowing that it would put Bruce back to sleep in a matter of minutes.

"Back soon?" Bruce asked trying to stay awake for a few moments to ask Dada that question.

"Yeah, Brucie Bear," Tony promised, kissing Bruce's temple.

"K," Bruce said sitting up and taking Chewy out of his mouth to kiss his Dada on the cheek. He laid back on the bed and stuck Chewy back in his mouth. He snuggled into his pillow and he went back into a light sleep while his Dada was patting his back and running his fingers through his hair.

Tony let out a breath and left the room.

Tony walked into the living to find Steve observing a large children's Lego as if he had never seen one before. Now that Tony thinks about it he probably never has, being born in the 1930, before Leogs were brought over to the United States.

Tony cleared his throat. Steve jumped a foot in the air and through the Lego in Bruce's makeshift toy box, it was just a cardboard box that had most of the toys that Tony bought him at some point, he had not had any time to buy him a real one. Maybe Tony will get one as a Christmas present.

"So, um, how's Bruce?" Steve asked, awkwardly.

"Good, good," Tony nodded. Noticing how uncomfortable Steve looked Tony, for ounce, took pity on him and said, "let's not make this any more awkward than this has to be. C'mon let's set down. I know you have questions."

They sat down on opposite sides of the three setter and Steve, not feeling like the leader at all, said, "S-so, want is all of this about? Why was Dr. Ban- Bruce acting like- like..." Steve was at a loss for words. The images of Tony holding Bruce while Bruce called Tony 'Dada'. It was shocking and left him speechless.

"Like a child," Tony laughted and rubbed his beard. "That's a long story. Thankfully we have some time." He looked at Steve like a professor would a student that was not understanding something. "He is an Adult Baby, which is exactly what it sounds, an adult who likes, or needs to, act like a baby..."

"I-I heard of it," Steve interrupted him, "but all I've heard of is when it's about s-s-sex," Steve blushed at the word.

Tony burst in to a fit of laughter, "no, no, this has nothing to do with sex. It's just for comfort. God Cap, what internet searches have you been making. You're not as innocent as we all thought you were at all, are you," Steve looked like a tomato he was blushing so hard, "but in all serious, Bruce's littleness has nothing to do with sex, it's for comfort, almost like a coping mechanism."

"But why," Steve asked. He was not understanding way Bruce would need this strong of a coping mechanism, he did not know much about his past, believing that if Bruce wanted him to know something he'd tell him.

"Bruce did not have a good childhood, I'm not going to give away too much because it's not my story to tell, but his father was an alcoholic that hated him. He immigrated to Ohio when he was 8, he didn't know any English and he was bullied because of that. When he was 23 he started working for Ross and at the age of 24 became the Hulk. He went on the run to Brazil, but got kidnapped by Ross a year later. He ended up escaping. Now we have him," Tony summerised the best he could without giving away too much but just enough.

"That's not giving too much away?" Steve asked rubbing his face and trying to take in the new information about his teammate.

"Unfortunately, yes," Tony said. "I understand if you don't want anything to do with this. Just don't tell anyone else about this. Please," Tony begged. Tony did not know why he was begging. He just did not want Bruce to get hurt.

"I'm not going to tell anyone," Steve promised. "I was actually w-wondering, if this is not out of bounds, i-if I- I could be apart of this, as an uncle or something," seeing Tony' s wide eyes Steve thought that he should explain, "I know that it takes more than one person to raise a child, even though Bruce isn't a real kid, but, I thought, I could help. I-I-I-I..." Steve cut himself knowing how stupid he sounded.

"I would like that, but it's all up to Bruce," Tony said.

They suddenly the men heard shuffling form Bruce's room, "Speak of the Devil," Tony said jokingly.

Bruce stumbled into the living room searching for his Dada. Of course he had Chewy in his mouth, Rio held to his chest, and the Monkey Blankie was over his shoulders. He looked... cute, Steve thought.

"Bad dweam, Dada," Bruce complained, not noticing Steve, and snuggling into his Dada's lap as Dada held him. Tony checked Bruce's diaper, surprised to find it completely dry.

When Bruce did see Steve he tried to hide behind Tony.

"Hey, Brucie Bear, this is Uncle Steve," Tony said. "He wants to help me take care of you. Would you like that?"

"Unca' S'eve?" Bruce asked and both men nodded, "fam'y?" He looked at Steve.

"Yeah," Steve said happily, "I can be part your family."

Bruce nodded and squirmed out of his Dada's lap to sit next to him, still cuddling with Tony, and Bruce held out his hand to Steve. Silently asking Steve to come closer.

Steve complied and took a hold of Bruce's hand.

Steve felt content. Just like Tony needed to feel needed, Steve did as well. He tried to take care of the team, but they mostly rejected his attention, even Bruce sometimes did when he was big but he was not as bad as the others. Maybe it was because of his little side.

"Do you want to watch a movie, Bruce?" Tony asked.

"Aladdin," Bruce said.

"He loves Disney," Tony informed Steve as the movie started.

When the movie ended all three of them were asleep. Steve was asleep on his side and his leg dangling off of the three setter. Bruce was using Steve's hip as his pillow and his legs were laying on Dada's lap. Tony was setting up with his hand on Bruce's back and his feet up on the coffee table.

JARVIS turned off the movie as the small family slept.


	7. Bad Bruce

Warning: Bruce throws a tantrum and gets punished for it.

Chapter 7: Bad Bruce

It was just four days before Christmas, and Tony was not home. He was on a business trip the Pepper said that Tony could not pass up.

"You've never cared about Christmas before," Pepper argued, glaring at the man.

"This year is different, Pep," Tony explained weakly.

"Why?" Pepper asked.

"I can't tell you. Just, please promise me that I'll be home for Christmas," Tony begged. He could not miss Christmas. It would break Bruce's heart. He already had to celebrate it with Bruce and Steve on Christmas Eve so they could celebrate it with the team on Christmas Day, but miss it entirely. No! That was not an option.

"I can't promise you anything if you will not tell me Tony," Pepper said leaving the room.

Tony wanted scream in frustration.

Bruce, of course had been upset, even in his big headspace, when he told him, that was a week ago

Now, it was three days before Christmas Eve and Bruce was scared that Tony would not be able to make it home. So scared that he had a horrible nightmare. Normally if he was in his Big Headspace and had a nightmare it would be a close encounter with the Hulk, but this time he fell into his little headspace, and he wanted his Dada.

He did not remember that his Dada was away on a trip, so he got into the elevator, and rode up to his Dada' s floor. JARVIS, knowing that Bruce was coming up, unlocked the door.

Bruce went to his Dada' s room. Normally he would be in trouble if he went into Dada' s room without permission, it was one of the few rules that Dada had put into place, but he had never gotten into trouble if he came in the middle of the night and needed Tony.

When he got to the side of the bed he did not see his Dada. Normally, even in the darkness, he could at least see a bump in the sheets, but nothing. "Dada?" Bruce asked, but Dada did not answer him. He pouted, thinking that he was being ignored. His Dada normally woke up at the slightest sound unless he was sleeping in the same bed as Bruce. He then felt for his Dada, but felt nothing on the bed. Bruce's stomach dropped as the reality of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks. Dada' s not here he is on an important trip for his business, he is not here, Bruce thought

Tears burned Bruce's eyes and he ran out of Tony' s room, afraid to get into trouble somehow. He ran into his room, slammed the door closed, grabbed Chewy, Bruce had left it there last time he was little, and jumped on to his bed. He started sobbing. His Dada had never not been here when Bruce was little, especially after a nightmare.

"Dada, Da-Dada," Bruce sobbed into his pillow.

In Steve's room he was sleeping soundly. He was dreaming of Christmas Eve morning. When Baby Bruce would open Steve's gift, have a huge smile on his face, and hug Steve.

He was awoken form his sweet dream from JARVIS' s voice, "Caption Rogers." JARVIS sounded as urgent as an AI can.

"Wha-" Steve asked, not being used to being startled out of sleep any more.

"Young Banner has been crying in his room, on Sir's floor, for the past 5 minutes," JARVIS informed the man.

Worry ran through him, he got to his feet, and ran to the elevator. He did not need an explanation as to way Bruce was crying. He had been expecting this for a week. As far as he knows for the past month every time Bruce had been little Tony was there to take care of him. Now he was not and he was upset.

This was why he wanted to become 'Uncle' (or tío as Bruce has called him a few times), in case Tony was not there one day, neither of them would have to worry as much because they had another person to relay on. God only knows what would happen if both Tony and Steve were not there one day, and Steve did not want to find out.

When he finally got up to Tony's floor, after what felt like an eternity, and made a bee-line to Bruce's room. He paused momentarily at the door, not sure how to handle the situation at hand. Steve had never been alone with Bruce when he was little. Heck, he has not been around meny little kids to begain with. But when he heard the heart broken sods coming from the other side of the room, he knew he had to do something.

When he opened the door Steve was surprised by how much it looked like a toddler room. On the left wall there was Bruce's makeshift toy box that was overflowing with toys, luckily Tony got a toy box for Christmas, built-in shelves with children's books some more toys and the stuffed bear known as Rio. On the wall adjacent to the door and closet there was an entertainment center with a 20 inch T.V. and movies, Tony was not kidding when he said that Bruce loves Disney and a large window. In the middle of the room was a huge circle play rug that had a purple inner and green outer, obviously a references to the Hulk. Finally the right side of the room, all it had had was a single bed with a heartbroken little Bruce on it. The baby was hidden under his blue comforter and sobbing into was Steve could presume was his pillow. "Dada," the boy kept whimpering.

Steve walked over to the bed. He pulled the comforter away form Bruce's head only to see Bruce's face baried in his pillow.

"Oh, Bruce," Steve whispered.

Bruce's sobbing halted for a second and he turned to look at Steve. He had red and bloodshot and still leaking tears, his curls were going every why possible, and made a few ways that Steve previously thought was impossible, and he had Chewy in his mouth. "Tío S'eve," Bruce whispered, voice house, and jumped up to hug Steve. Taking in the comfort of Steve's warmth. He still wanted his Dada badly.

"Yeah, I'm here, Bud," he said softly, rubbing Bruce's back and rocking him from side to side. Bruce continued to cry for a few minutes before calming down.

"I want my Dada," Bruce whimpered.

"I know, Bubby," Steve said with a soothing tone, "he'll be here soon, but for now it's just you and me, okay?"

Bruce did not answer, but gave a disapproved huff.

Steve suddenly stood up, with Bruce on his hip, and walked into the bathroom, where he knew that the diapers and wipes where kept. When he pulled a diaper out Bruce shock his head and said, "No," and started to get upset again.

"I have to change you," Steve said.

Bruce suddenly got very angry at Steve, and shouted, "¡No! ¡Usted no me cambia!" He kick out his legs trying to get away.

Luckily Steve knew some Spanish and could understand Bruce. "Bruce, stop," Steve came closer to Bruce, only to have Bruce kick out his legs again.

"¡No! ¡Para!" Bruce shouted glaring at Steve.

Steve felt overwhelmed. Bruce had never thrown a tantrum about anything. "I know you're upset Bruce, but you shouldn't be taking to me like that."

"¡Yo no te quiero! ¡Quiero que mi Dada!" Bruce sobbed, with his back to the wall and knees drawn up to his chest as if trying to protect his diaper area.

"I know you want your Dada," Steve said coming up to Bruce and placing he hand on Bruce's shoulder.

Before he could get any feather Bruce shouted, "renuncia," and slapped Steve's hand as hard as he could. Somewhere in his subconscious he knew that he was being a bad boy and needed to stop and let Uncle Steve change him, but he was too upset for that.

To say Steve was in shock would be an understatement. Little Bruce had never used physical force against anyone (aside from the man he bit but that does not count), not even if he was upset. "That's it, Roberto Bruce Banner," Steve said in a cold authoritative tone, picking Bruce up.

"¡No soy Roberto!" Bruce shouted trying to get out of Steve's grasp. Scared that Tío Steve was going to hit him back, but the blows never came. Instead he was placed on the floor in between his room and Dada's room, with his hands under his butt.

"Sit there until I come get you," he said in the same voice.

Bruce, ounce again, did not answer, just stared at the floor and refused to look at Steve, guilty.

Steve walked away, and Bruce started crying again. This time it was not in anger, or even for his Dada. This time it was because of guilt. Bruce knew he was a very bad boy. He yelled at Steve when he tried to help and even hit him. He sucked on Chewy, that was somehow not lost during his fit, as emotions over took him. He did not deserve to have Steve as an uncle of he was going to treat he like that. He wanted to apologize, but he was told to set here until Steve came back. Maybe he could make Steve come back.

"Unca' S'eve!" Bruce shouted, trying to get Steve's attention. Steve did not say he could not talk. "T-Tío!" He sobbed.

Steve walked into the hallway.

"I-I-I-I sowy, Tío S'eve," Bruce apologized breath ragged, "B-Brucie' s sowy. Brucie es lo siento, tío S'eve," Bruce shut his eyes, sucking on Chewy at hard as he could, and shrinking down to as little as he could get.

Bruce felt arms go around his shoulders and pull him close. "It's okay, Bubby," Steve whispered.

"No," Bruce said shaking his head, "I a bad boy."

"No you are not a bad boy, Bruce. You just made a bad decision," Steve explained, holding the upset baby to his chest.

"N- no, I- I bad," Bruce said sobbed into his uncle's chest.

"Bruce," Steve said, pulling Bruce back so that he could look him in the eyes, "do you feel really sorry," Bruce nodded his head forcibly wondering where Tío Steve was going this that. "If you were bad you would not be feeling sorry. Bad people don't feel sorry, they just do whatever they want to and don't care about anyone else," Steve explained, pulling Bruce back into a hug.

"I cawe," Bruce whispered tears slowing.

"I know you do, Bubby," Steve ran his hand through Bruce's hair.

After a while, Steve got up so he could change him, this time Bruce did not make a sound.

"Sleepy," Bruce said snuggling into Steve.

"Do you want to stay here?"

"Yeah."

Steve read him "Good night, Babby," and Bruce fell back to sleep within minutes.


End file.
